La calidez de tu corazón
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: "En este mundo virtual, tu eres el único que puede darme esa calidez que tanto necesito". Terrible summary, KiritoxLiz, one-shot.


**bueno, e aqui un pequeño one-shot de sobre mi pareja favorita de SAO, Adoro el LizxKirito, me agrada Asuna pero aun asi me encanta mas el LizbethxKirito. Perdon por las faltas ortograficas y espero y les guste, disfruten~ **

**SAO y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Varios meses habían pasado desde que los 10,000 jugadores quedaron atrapados en el mundo virtual de SAO, muchos de ellos ya habían murto en las batallas con monstruos y otros cuantos asesinados por otros jugadores.

Muchos de los restantes ya se habían dado por vencidos y comenzaron a adaptarse a su vida en el juego como si fuera algo normal, unos ni siquiera podían recordar como era el mundo real.

Esto y muchas cosas mas pasaban por la mente de muchas personas, una de ellas era la amiga de Asuna, Lizbeth. Ella era dueña de una tienda de herrería y se dedicaba a forjar armas para los jugadores y así llevaba una vida digna por así decirlo dentro del juego.

Tenia una fotografía colgada sobre la parad de su negocio, era algo muy preciado para ella ya que en ella se encontraba retratada ella misma junto a su familia, la cual extrañaba cada día y era su razón para seguir adelante y esperar el día en que alguien lograse llegar al piso 100 y acabar con esta terrible pesadilla que por mas que lo pensara una y otra vez, era algo real y no una simple pesadilla de la cual se podía despertar fácilmente.

El sonido de la puerta hizo reaccionar a la peli rosa y la saco de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Bienvenidos a la herrería de Lizbeth-

-Hola, Liz-

-Kirito, hola, que puedo hacer por ti el día de hoy?-

Decía la chica mientras trataba de mantener la mirada firme hace el chico, el algo difícil pero sabía que podía mirarlo sin reaccionar de una manera extraña como la vez pasada.

-Solo necesito saber si puedes reforzar esta espada-

-De nuevo? Bueno, veamos….hmm Kirito, sabes muy bien que esta espada no puede ser reforzada una vez más-

El chico tomo la espada y la enfundo de nuevo en su vaina.

Lizbeth solo miraba como guardaba la espada con delicadeza. Al ver esto, recuerdos de la aventura que había pasado con el regresaban a su mente, uno tras otro, cada palabra que ella le había dicho, cada vez que el había tomado su mano y esa vez que ella sintió el calor de algo que era real, algo que hizo que recordara lo que se sentía estar con alguien que se preocupaba por ti, era lindo recordarlo.

Sin darse cuenta las mejillas de la peli rosa comenzaron a tomar un tono rosado, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de aquel chico que por primera vez había hecho que ella sintiera algo como eso en toda su vida.

-Liz?- Decía Kirito mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas sobre la frente de la chica

Esto hizo que aun mas recuerdos volvieran a ella, cuando sintió aquel pequeño golpe sobre su frente, fue la primera vez que alguien había hecho algo así desde que había comenzado el juego.

-Liz!-

Este segundo llamado de Kirito hizo que Liz volviera a la realidad.

-Perdón, solo estaba recordando- Decía mientras le daba la espalda yabría el cajon con la escusa de estar buscando algo para así no mirarlo directamente.

La sangre de la chica comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza al sentir la mano de Kirito sobre su hombro. Sabia que estaba sobre actuando pero no podía evitarlo, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, ya no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar que el la viera así nuevamente.

-Lizbeth-

Los ojos de Liz se agrandaron y ella entro en shock al sentir como los brazos de Kirito rodeaban su cuerpo y lo acercaban al de el. No podía moverse, sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a fallarle al sentir tan cerca aquel chico que tanto había buscado. De nuevo sintió aquella calidez que solo el podía darle, ninguna otra persona había logrado darle aquel calor que tanto le hacia falta. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre aquellas rojas mejillas, tanto había anhelado este momento, pero sabia que este abrazo solo era una señal de afecto amigable, sabia que Asuna sentía algo por Kirito, por mas que ella quisiera que el estuviera con ella, sabia que era algo imposible.

Lentamente aparto los brazos de Kirito y secándose las lagrimas volteo a enfrentarse cara a cara con Kirito, estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que sentía, las cosas que el le hacia sentir, algo hermoso pero si ella lo aceptaba, su conciencia no la dejaría en paz.

"No puedo ser tan egoísta" se decía a si misma, Asuna era su amiga, ella la había ayudado y le había hecho compañía todo este tiempo, la hizo sentir que no estaba sola.

-Kirito..- murmuro la chica mientras jugueteaba lentamente con sus dedos y miraba hacia abajo tratando de esconder aquellos ojos llorosos.

-¿Si?-

-Tengo que confesarte algo-

Liz se acerco a el y tomo su mano, lentamente comenzó a acariciarla, sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que pasaría algo como esto. Levanto la mirada, sus ojos se conectaron con los negros ojos del chico.

Kirito era algo ingenuo pero sabia lo que estaba por venir al ver aquellos ojos, esa cara que mostraba tristeza y dolor. Antes de que ella dijera algo, Kirito la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente.

-Liz, sabes, prometí que te sacaría de aquí, así que no pongas esa cara-

Lizbeth sonrió ante las palabras de Kirito "en verdad eres ingenuo" pensaba mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente.

-Claro, claro, lo recuerdo perfectamente, perdón por preocuparte-

-Bien-

Kirito la aparto un poco, la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la frente.

-Ya es tarde, me retiro, hasta luego, Liz, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

El chico salió por la puerta y así Lizbeth pudo soltar un suspiro. Estaba tan feliz, en verdad el se preocupaba por ella, tal vez las cosas eran diferentes de cómo ella se lo imaginaba, podría ser que algún día ella tuviera el valor de decirle lo que sentía, sabia que no podían llegar a mas que solo amigos pero sentía una gran necesidad de decirle las cosas que estaban encerradas en su pecho.

Tomo sus herramientas, las guardo y se dirigio a la cama, se recosto y rapidamente quedo dormida, con una sonrisa en su cara ya que en sus sueños, era el unico lugar en el que podia ser valiente y decirle a Kirito lo que tanto ansiaba decirle, un simple y calido "Te amo".

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este corto one-shot, disculpen si actuan un poco OOC y que Viva el LizxKirito!**


End file.
